A Summer Favor
by username557648
Summary: Dean's family owns a lake house. They are expecting him to bring his girlfriend out for the week, but Dean is screwed because they just recently broke up. Wanting to avoid his family's pity, he looks for another option. Luckily, his best bud Castiel desperately needs a break from work and is there to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

To say Dean was nervous would be an understatement. From what his parents knew, he was in a happy, longish relationship with a gorgeous and intelligent girl. After the past couple of tough years, his parents were overjoyed to know that he was happy.

What they don't know is that Dean and Lisa broke up just a week before they were supposed to go on a family trip to the lake house the family had stayed in every year since before even his mother was born. It was shared between the Campbell family, and this was the week that the Winchesters got to stay there.

Dean had already told his parents that he would be bringing someone. He was sure they would understand if he showed up without someone on his arm, but he didn't want their pity and prying questions on what had happened. They hadn't met the girl yet, and they seemed pretty excited to finally be introduced. Bringing someone out to the lake house meant that things were getting serious. Dean had thought they were until he caught Lisa in their bed with their neighbor. He always hated how the guy had looked at her.

Dean was stumped on what to do, and time was running out. There were only three days left before he was supposed to leave. One option was picking up some random girl, but he doubted he could get anyone to agree to pretend they had been together for six months. It would make him look too desperate. The next option was asking a friend to go with him. His family already knew Jo and Charlie. They hadn't met Meg, but he wasn't sure he'd feel comfortable bringing her up there. The last option was going alone, and it seemed to be the only option.

Dean let out a tired sigh and went to his fridge, his mind turning the problem over. After moving out of the apartment he had shared with Lisa, he had gone to another much smaller apartment. Things weren't great. Having only beer in his fridge made things worse. He really didn't feel like going out to buy food. Maybe takeout.

He picked up his phone, dialing the number for the pizza shop that was down the street. Of course, he had it memorized. He hesitated with his finger hovering over the call button and bit his lip. Eating an entire pizza on his own wouldn't help him feel any better.

He cleared out the number and put in a different one before pressing the call button. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Dean?" a gruff voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Cas. Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment, no. Why?"

"Come over to my place. I need a drinking buddy," Dean said as he pulled out a beer and popped it open.

"Dean..." Cas sighed into the phone. "Alright. I'll be there soon."

"Oh, and bring pizza. Thanks!" Dean hung up before Cas could argue. He took a long sip of the beer, relaxing a little at the bitter taste. He stood in his kitchen for a moment, letting his brain stop thinking before he realized how gross he was from work. He grumbled to himself and got into the shower, figuring that the pizza would slow Cas down long enough to give him time.

Either Cas was faster than Dean had thought, or Dean had taken longer in the shower than he expected because Dean wasn't completely dressed when there was a knock on the door. He quickly pulled on his pants and went over to the door, buttoning up his jeans as he walked. He unlocked the door before opening it, grinning when he laid eyes on the pizza in Castiel's arms. He stepped back so Cas had room to enter.

"Why are you undressed?" Cas asked with a frown as he hesitantly entered the apartment. The circles under his eyes were darker than usual. Dean figured he had been working a lot lately. A night of pizza and drinking should do both of them some good.

"I just got out of the shower. Sorry," Dean said, closing and locking the door behind Cas. Cas just looked around the room awkwardly, avoiding looking at Dean until he spoke again. "I'll go get dressed. The beer is in the fridge. Help yourself."

When Dean came back into the room fully dressed, Castiel was sitting at the small dining table with a beer and a slice of pizza. His eyes were distant until Dean broke the spell by nudging him as he walked by.

"How's work?" Dean asked as he grabbed his beer and slice for himself. There was a beat of silence before Cas answered.

"Work is work," he said vaguely. Cas worked at the hospital in the city while he was going to med school to become a doctor.

"You look like shit. I think you need a vacation," Dean observed as he sat down across from Cas.

Cas nodded a bit. "You're probably right." He cracked a small smile. Dean's stomach twisted at the thought of his upcoming vacation. He let out a sigh.

"Y'know, I'm supposed to go up to my family's lake house in a couple of days. Usually, I'd be pumped, but I told them I'd be bringing Lisa, and now that we're broken up...well. I just don't feel like dealing with them acting all weird when I tell them what happened. The only good part would be my mom making me an extra pie to help me feel better." He shook his head in annoyance.

Cas gave a short laugh. "Looks like it would solve both of our problems if I just went with you. The only problem is that, well, I don't think I could pass as a Lisa."

Dean seemed to mull this over for a while, actually considering it. Cas had just been joking, knowing Dean would never want to even pretend that Cas was his boyfriend. He was never rude, and he respected gay people, but he just never liked it when someone would call him gay. Cas assumed something had happened in his past that made it such a touchy subject.

"I never told them much about her...not even her name," Dean said after a long silence. Castiel's eyes went wide at that, and he looked up at Dean. He was actually considering it? "Cas, would you pretend to be my boyfriend for a week?" Dean blurted out before he could second guess himself.

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment in disbelief. "Sorry, what?"

Dean started to shake his head. "No, no, you're right. I wouldn't make you do that," he said, more to himself and then proceeded to stuff his face with pizza and beer to hide his awkwardness.

After taking a moment to recover, Cas spoke again. "I really wouldn't mind...if you're being serious," he said quietly.

Dean perked up at that, regarding Cas for a moment. "Really?"

Cas shrugged, swirling his beer absentmindedly. "It would be a nice vacation, from what you've told me about the place. A lot of people seem to already think that we're a couple anyway." He cracked a smile, and it spread at Dean's blush. "Plus, lots of couples don't do much PDA. It's rude, especially in front of family. So we can just hang out at your lake house for a week with a different label to our relationship."

"My dad probably wouldn't let us sleep in the same room anyway," Dean muttered and took a swig of his beer. He watched Castiel for another moment. "If you're willing, it would be great if you'd come with me."

Cas nodded, a playful smile growing on his face. "Hey, Dean, will you be my fake boyfriend for a week?

Dean grinned. "I'd love to," he said with a wink. "Does my fake temporary boyfriend want another beer or slice of pizza?"

"He'd love both," Cas replied and held out his plate to Dean. Dean took it and grabbed them both more food and drinks.  



	2. Chapter 2

Kansas played over the speakers of Dean's car when he pulled up in front of Castiel's apartment building. The song was almost over when Cas finally got into the car after stowing his belongings in the back.

"I brought a sleeping bag just in case we're in the same room," Cas said as he buckled up.

"Good thinking." Dean drove off, turning up the music once they got going. "So, how long have we been dating?" They'd gone over this quite a few times, but Dean didn't want there to be any slip-ups. His mother and brother could almost always see right through him, but he wasn't going to let them win this time.

"Six months. We met at the hospital because you got injured while working on a car, which actually happened, so if they decide to look up the files for some crazy reason, they'll be there." Castiel tried to not roll his eyes as he said it. Dean had been ridiculous about all of this.

"We became friends, and I later asked you out to a cup of coffee. We aren't living together, but I'm going to ask you to move in with me soon," Dean continued for Cas.

Castiel looked over to Dean. "Any other details?"

"Our first kiss was after the first date. I drove you home because you were going to ride the bus like a loser, and you went to kiss me on the cheek before getting out of the car, but I turned and got you on the lips instead," Dean said, glancing over at Cas with a wink and a grin. "Because we're cute and awkward like that. Well, you're awkward, and I'm cute."

Cas glared at him, but he was holding back a smile. This was a horrible idea. Cas wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself back once he started being a bit affectionate with Dean. Dean would probably get creeped out, and he'd make Cas leave and then never talk to him again.

For the rest of the car ride, there was a balance between talking about random things, Dean singing at the top of his lungs with the music all the way up, and Cas sleeping. It was only a four-hour drive, but Cas was exhausted after the week he had.

He was still asleep when they pulled into the driveway. Dean looked over at Castiel's sleeping figure with a soft smile. He looked so peaceful and gorgeous...woah, slow down, that sounded pretty gay. Maybe he was just getting into character.

Dean reached out and gently nudged Cas. "We're here," he said softly. Cas groaned, obviously wanting to stay asleep, but Dean didn't let up. Cas eventually gave in and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and then his vision focused on the area around him. His eyes went wide.

"It's...it's gorgeous," Cas breathed, staring out the window with child-like amazement. The place was a decent size. There was a long driveway behind them, lined with trees and a small clearing for a parking lot. The house itself had thick trees around the sides, with the front and back cleared. The front had a large porch, which wrapped around to the back. There was a swinging bench, along with a few nice, comfy looking chairs. The back, which they couldn't see yet, gave a clear view of the lake.

Dean got out of the car and started to grab their stuff. Cas followed after shaking off his amazement. Together, they carried their belongings into the house.

"We're here!" Dean called out as he entered.

The inside was just as breathtaking as the exterior. The whole thing was made out of wood, except for the lower area. Just to the left of the entrance was the kitchen. It was a bit small, but it felt more cozy than cramped. There was a bar, which was open to the rest of the cabin. The top floor was basically one big room, the kitchen, and a bathroom. A small dining area was tucked away near the kitchen. There were a couch and a tv over by the stairs, along with a soft rug.

Footsteps came from the stairs. The house was built on a hill, so the entrance was ground level in the front, and the bottom floor was ground level in the back.

"Dean!" called a woman's voice. A woman appeared from the stairwell. She had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and a bright smile. She pulled Dean into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Mom," Dean said as he hugged her back. She pulled away after a moment and turned to Castiel.

"Hi, I'm Mary," she said with a polite smile.

"Castiel," Cas replied and held his hand out to shake. Mary just smiled wider and pulled him into a hug.

"She's a hugger," Dean said, watching them with a smile.

Mary pulled away after a moment. "So you must be Dean's boyfriend?" She seemed completely unfazed by the mixup in gender over the phone.

Cas nodded, his smile a little nervous. He was just glad that she was so easily accepting. "It's great to meet you, Mary."

"Took long enough! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Dean has been hiding you!" she teased and batted her son on the arm. "Sam is down in the water cooling off. Your father should be cooking dinner out on the grill. Why don't you two go put your stuff into your room and then head outside?"

Dean nodded, hugging his mom once more before she headed into the kitchen. He smiled at Cas, silently saying 'That went well' before heading to the stairs. The stairs were hardwood, but the lower floor was all a short carpet. The entire back wall was covered in windows, giving a breathtaking view of the lake below. Cas was momentarily hypnotized by the sparkle of the water under the sun.

There were a few rooms on the lower floor. Dean pointed out the bathroom on their way towards the end of the hall. He opened up the last door, which was apparently his room. The scent of Dean lingered in the air. It was almost intoxicating to Cas.

Once the door was closed behind them, Dean let out a sigh. "She's the easiest one. My dad is probably going to be a little more abrupt and weird at first because you're a guy. Sam is going to be an ass for the sake of being an ass. I'm just worried that he'll see right through us."

Can't see through what's actually there, Cas thought. "We'll just be asses back," Cas said after a moment and grinned.

"I like how you think, Novak," Dean said and grinned back.

After they got their stuff settled, they headed out onto the back deck. It was bigger than the front porch. There was a table, chairs, and a grill. From there, they could see someone in the water. It was quite a few stairs to get down there, but it wasn't too bad. At least they had direct lake access, and there weren't too many other houses nearby. The closest was barely within yelling distance, even on the open lake where sound traveled much better.

Mary was talking to the man at the grill in a hushed voice with a serious expression. They couldn't see the man's face, but his shoulders were tense. Mary looked over to the boys at the sound of the door opening. The smile easily came back onto her face. "John, this is Dean's boyfriend, Cas," she said as the man turned around.

Dean walked Cas over to them, and Cas stuck his hand out for John to shake. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Winchester," Cas said, throwing on a brave face. John just looked at the hand for a moment before eyeing Dean.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you were seeing a guy? You said girlfriend over the phone," John said. Dean swallowed anxiously before he answered.

"Well, I just...I...I thought it would be better to tell you in person," Dean said, looking nervous. Cas lowered his hand dejectedly and looked down at his feet. John kept his eyes on Dean for what felt like a whole minute before Mary finally smacked his arm.

"You know I love you no matter what, kid. Just wish you hadn't lied to us."

Well, guess what, I'm lying even more! Dean thought.

John held his hand out to Cas, who now looked up. "Call me John. As long as you make my son happy, you're part of the family." A smile spread across Castiel's face, and he shook John's hand.

John turned back to the grill so he wouldn't burn anything. "Why don't you two go get Sammy? Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, and I don't want his hair dripping all over my burgers."

Dean and Cas dutifully headed down to the water. They walked together to the end of the dock to talk to Sam. Castiel hadn't realized quite how tall Dean's brother was until Dean shoved him into the cold water, and he found out how deep it was. Sam had been easily standing in the water, but Cas could barely touch the bottom. Dean stood above them both, laughing his dry ass off. It wouldn't be dry for long if Cas had anything to say about it.

A look passed between Sam and Cas, and there seemed to be a mutual understanding of exactly what was about to happen. They both reached for Dean's ankles at the same time and pulled him in before he could react. There was a yelp as he fell and then a string of curses as he resurfaced.

Dean zeroed in on Cas, blaming him entirely, and immediately tackled him down under the water. They wrestled above and below the water until they were both out of breath. Sam just watched and laughed. What a great first impression.

Cas shoved Dean away from him once they were both mostly tired out. "Assbutt," he muttered, but he was grinning. Dean got closer to him again.

"Well, I have always been an ass man. That's why I asked you out," he said in a low voice, causing Castiel's face to burn red. He shoved Dean again, but Dean didn't seem to mind. He was too busy laughing at his own joke.

Sam raised an eyebrow at them from where he was on the dock now. "Assbutt?"

"Really, out of everything, the word assbutt is what you decide to question?" Dean asked, turning to Sam with an incredulous look.

Cas took the opportunity of Dean's momentary distraction to jump onto his back and force him back under the water. Dean thrashed around violently, trying to get Cas off of him. This only managed to get them face to face with Castiel's limbs wrapped tightly around Dean's body. Cas was slightly higher than Dean, which was certainly different. He was usually an inch or two shorter than Dean.

Their lips were parted as they both panted from the exertion of wrestling. Cas looked at Dean intently, momentarily getting lost in Dean's sparkling green eyes. Water droplets stuck to his long eyelashes, and a few dripped down to his cheeks. Castiel's eyes followed one as it dropped from an eyelash to his cheek and then made its way down to Dean's lips.

Castiel's brain short-circuited. He couldn't think, not even enough to breathe. The only thing going through his head was Dean.

It was Sam who snapped them both out of the moment by saying, "You guys are gross. I hate it, but at the same time I love it."

Cas let his limbs go limp, and his feet found the ground once again. He moved back from Dean, trying to hide how he was starting to shake. He could barely breathe, and his heart pounded. He tore his eyes away from Dean and made his way out of the water. Dean followed suit behind Cas, not saying a word.

Sam eyed Dean once they were out of the water, but he smiled when he looked to Castiel. "I'm Sam. You must be Dean's boyfriend."

"Castiel," he said with as warm of a smile as he could muster with so many confusing thoughts racing around in his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas changed out of their wet clothes before dinner. It would've been weird if they had gone to different rooms to change, so they both changed in their bedroom. Cas had wanted to just sneak to the bathroom, but Dean was too nervous about Sam prying.

Cas stood facing the door, and Dean faced the bed. They had seen each other in just their underwear before, but it was different this time. It made Dean's insides go all weird to think that Cas was just a few feet away from him naked.

This whole fake boyfriend thing was throwing Dean for a loop. Thoughts he had never had before and never wanted before were surfacing. The thought of them being something more than friends had planted itself in his brain like a weed and now was spreading like crazy.

Dean had a full on sex dream about Cas a couple of months ago (specifically when he thought Lisa was cheating), but he had never wanted to actually make a move on his friend. Now he couldn't stop thinking about those heavenly blue eyes and intoxicating pink lips.

Dean finished pulling on his dry clothes. "You done changing yet, Cas?"

"Yeah," Cas said. Dean turned to face him, giving a small smile.

"Let's head out." Cas walked out the door and headed to the dining area with Dean behind him. Dean wasn't sure that he could look at Cas again without getting lost in those impossibly blue eyes.

There were burgers, a huge salad, homemade french fries, and onion rings for dinner. Dean immediately caught a glimpse of the pies sitting out for dessert. The first few minutes were mostly silent, except for praises of the food, because everyone was too busy stuffing their faces to use their mouths for anything other than eating. Once things slowed down, Mary picked the conversation back up.

"So where did you two meet?"

At the same time, both Cas and Dean answered. Cas said, "The shop," and Dean said, "The hospital." Cas looked over at Dean when he realized his mistake, unable to stop his eyes from widening slightly. Dean somehow managed to stay calm, despite wanting to smash Castiel's head against the table for messing up on the first question.

Dean smiled warmly at Cas. "I asked you out at the shop, but we met at the hospital," he said, pretending to relive good memories.

Sam was eyeing them both now, but he didn't say anything.

"I was injured while working on a car," Dean continued, looking to his mother now. "It was nothing serious, and my insurance covered it, so I didn't bother calling. Cas was working that night, and he took care of me. I gave him one of my business cards, saying that I would give him an oil change and a tune up for free. A couple of days later, he showed up, and I asked him to go get coffee with me."

That was actually all true. Dean had the other guys work on the car while he went with Cas. He wasn't sure why he had asked at all. He was still seeing Lisa at the time, so that had made it strictly platonic. Not like Dean had ever really thought about the guy as more than a friend before. Okay, maybe the thought had come up a few times, but Dean would never admit it.

"How long have you two been together?" Mary continued.

"Six months," Dean said. Cas had decided to just leave all of the question answering to Dean, so he wouldn't be able to mess anything up.

"Are you two living together yet?"

"No, not yet. But...maybe soon." He winked at Cas, who looked less terrified but still uncomfortable. The food was a good distraction. Cas gave a smile to Dean in response.

"I thought you usually asked once you hit six months," Sam decided to pipe in. "It's always been your thing."

"Well, Cas has been really busy at the hospital lately. I wouldn't want to add to his stress. We basically are, though." Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "What about you and what's her name? Ruby, right?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "We're good, thanks."

"I just don't see why I'm the only one being grilled here," Dean commented. Mary shot Dean a look. Dating was a sensitive topic for Sam. It had been just over two years since Sam's girlfriend Jessica had died in a house fire. After it happened, Dean had moved up to Stanford with Sam to help him through everything and keep him in school. Dean had just been accepted into the police academy, but he gave it up to help Sam. There was still a chance that he could get in if he applied again, but something bad always seemed to happen when he tried to do something with his life.

"We're not grilling you, sweetheart. You just never told us much about Cas over the phone," Mary said.

The rest of dinner went on without any more questions. Dean acted like a child, asking if they could have dessert already every five minutes while the whole family helped clean up. Dean and Cas ended up on dish duty, so they had a bit of time alone in the kitchen together.

"How are you holding up?" Dean asked quietly after checking to make sure no one else was on the top floor with them.

Cas let out a sigh while he dried a plate. "Fine. Your family is really great, Dean. I'm glad I came."

Dean handed him another plate, smiling faintly. "I'm glad you did, too. Even if you almost blew it." He nudged him teasingly.

Cas gave him a look, but then he smirked. "The only thing I'll be blowing is you."

Dean's eyebrows raised, but he grinned. "Who taught you to talk like that?"

"You, asshole. I've had to listen to you shamelessly hit on countless people."

"That's fair. I'm just surprised you're showing your true colors." He nudged Cas again with his elbow. "You won't hear any complaints from me, though."

Cas rolled his eyes, but he smiled. "Good because I have to act more like you to make this believable."

After dinner was cleaned up, the family sat back down for dessert.

"So Cas, are you still in school or are you done?" Sam asked. He definitely wasn't trying to figure out how old Cas was. He didn't need some 35-year-old creeping around his brother, even if he seemed like a good guy. He also seemed more like 25.

"I'm doing my residency right now, so I'm basically done with school. I just don't have my license yet. Are you going to school?"

"Yeah, I just finished my first year of law school. It's been tough. I bet med school is a lot like it."

Cas nodded. "I've had a few friends in law school. It is a similar experience, just with different topics."

Dean felt left out of this conversation. He was supposed to be out of the police academy by now and working on the streets, but instead, he was just a mechanic. A really good mechanic, but it wasn't his dream. It was always supposed to just be a hobby and a way to pay for school, maybe a retirement job. That got interrupted when he had to go take care of Sam. He resented his parents a bit for not trying harder to help Sam. They offered for him to come back home for a while, but Sam needed to stay in school. So it was up to Dean to go up there and get him through each day. Sam offered to let Dean sit in on some of his lectures. Dean had been studying criminal justice, so a lot of their classes overlapped. Dean wasn't there to learn, though. He was there to help Sam.

He wouldn't ever bring up the academy or his dreams, and he would lie when someone asked about it. He didn't want to make Sam feel guilty; it's not like he had any control over the situation.

Dean was quiet for most of the dessert. Only Cas noticed. The others assumed he was too lost in his pie to care about people, but Cas could see his leg bouncing under the table. He only ever did that when something was bothering him.

After dessert was over, Cas snuck Dean away into their room. The rest of the Winchesters were making a fire down on the beach.

"Dean, is everything okay?" Cas asked softly after the door closed behind them. Instead of giving an answer, Dean just pulled him into a hug. Usually, he would try to act all macho and pretend to be fine, but he was tired. Cas frowned, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Dean.

"You can talk to me, you know. I'm here to help you," Cas pressed.

Dean let out a quiet sigh and buried his face into the crook of Castiel's neck. Cas tried to ignore how his insides twisted at the feeling of Dean's warm breath against his neck.

"I'm really glad that you're here," Dean said, his voice muffled by skin. Cas rubbed Dean's back gently until Dean finally pulled away. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He told Cas about Jessica, not going into much detail but explaining why it bothered him. "I just don't like to think about school. It's easier to just act like being a mechanic is my dream."

"You could apply again. It's only a four-month program. You still have your degree," Cas suggested and sat next to him. Their legs touched lightly, and Dean felt comforted by the contact.

"I know I can, but I don't know. I just feel like something bad will happen again."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "There's no way the fire was your fault, Dean. You're not cursed. You can still do what you want."

Dean sighed and laid back on the bed with his feet still on the ground. "Maybe you're right," he murmured.

"Well, I'm always right, so of course I'm right about this, too," Cas said with a small, teasing smile. Dean whacked his arm in response before sitting back up.

"Ready for the best fire you've ever seen?" he asked while he stood. Cas rose an eyebrow, but he followed Dean down to the water.

It definitely was the best fire Castiel had ever seen. He knew it once he laid eyes on it. Sharing the experience with Dean might've been what made it the best, but the fire itself was impressive.

The sun was setting, and it cast different colored light across the water. Dean took Cas to go sit at the end of the dock. At first, Cas was apprehensive. He didn't trust Dean to not push him in again, but he couldn't resist a better look at that sunset.

Dean took his shoes off and let his feet rest in the water while he stared out at the lake. Cas followed suit, letting out a relaxed sigh.

He leaned closer to Dean and whispered, "I should push you into the water for what you did earlier."

Dean looked over at Cas and grinned. "You wouldn't dare," he said back in a low voice. Dean now noticed the way the orange light hit Castiel's pale skin and warmed it up. The contrasting colors somehow made his eyes even brighter. If they were actually dating, Dean would've leaned in and kissed those ridiculously delicious looking lips. Maybe they'd even taste like pie. They were close enough that it wouldn't take much effort to close the distance. The two held breathless eye contact until Sam once again ruined the moment.

"Just kiss already!" Sam yelled from where he was watching them on the beach. He had just been talking to his mom about how there was a complete lack of PDA. Not that any of the family members minded, but it wasn't Dean's style. John had just shaken his head and turned back to the fire.

Dean looked over his shoulder to Sam and just flipped him off in response. Cas smiled faintly at the interaction. Dean looked back to Cas, smiling as well.

"He'll get over it eventually," he reassured Cas, but part of him hoped Sam would keep pushing. He really wanted to feel just how soft those lips were, even if he was completely ignoring those thoughts. He was just getting into character so much that he was convincing himself. That's all it was. And there's no way Cas would actually want anything from Dean; he was just really good at pretending. That stare was just for show.

The rest of their time down at the beach went smoothly enough. Sam sat with them on the dock, insisting on sitting in between them so there would be "no sinning", as he put it. Cas claimed to be exhausted from the work week he's had, so he headed upstairs just as the last bit of the sun disappeared below the horizon. Dean followed him.

They went out to Dean's car, and Castiel grabbed the sleeping bag. He hid it under an extra blanket, and then they went to their room.

"What if someone wakes us up in the morning and sees you on the floor?" Dean asked from where he sat on the bed while Cas laid out the sleeping bag. They were both already in their pajamas.

Cas sighed. "I don't know, Dean."

Dean's leg started bouncing again. "I know you're going to hate this, but I think you should sleep up here. We can put a pillow between us or something."

Cas looked over at Dean, thinking it over for a moment. He didn't answer, but he rolled the sleeping bag back up and stuffed it into the closet. He stood, looking a bit nervous as he went over to the side of the bed. Dean moved closer to his side, giving Cas as much room as possible.

Cas sat down on the bed, almost tipping over with how close to the edge he was. "Is this okay?" he asked, keeping his eyes down.

Dean watched him for a moment, a smile spreading across his face. "I don't have cooties, you know. You're going to fall off the bed." He grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him closer. "There you go."

Cas looked at Dean's hand when it touched him, his breath catching in his throat. Dean tried to keep things light with a smile, but his heart was pounding. Castiel Novak is sleeping in the same bed as me. This was not going how he planned at all.

Dean got under the blanket and turned so his back faced Cas. "Just try to relax, man. I won't bite. Unless you're into that." He looked over his shoulder to wink at Castiel before closing his eyes.

Cas stayed still for a moment before he laid down under the blanket. He rolled so his back faced Dean, and he was close to the side.

Dean could faintly feel the warmth coming off of Castiel, even with so much space between them. The blanket trapped the heat in. He wasn't sure he'd be able to fall asleep thinking of how Cas was right there. It took a while, but both boys were able to eventually drift off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas," Dean breathed, staring up at the smaller man.

Castiel's limbs were wrapped tightly around Dean's frame in the water. Both of their mouths were cracked open from the exertion of wrestling in the water. Cas watched as a droplet of water fell from Dean's eyelash, rolled down his cheek and onto his plump lips. Dean felt like he was on fire under Castiel's gaze, despite being in the water.

Just as Cas leaned down to capture those lips, Dean tilted his head up to meet him halfway. There was no one else there to interrupt their moment. Dean had waited much too long for this. Everything was perfect; the water was just the right temperature and the sun was low in the sky, casting beautiful streaks of light.

The scene turned into Dean's bedroom, where he was in bed with Cas. Instead of Cas holding onto him, Dean was holding onto Cas. Cas was facing away from him, while Dean had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Their legs were tangled together beneath the covers, and his face was pressed into Castiel's hair. Every inch of their bodies touched, and Castiel's warmth seeped into Dean's bones.

One particular area felt warmer than the rest, which made Dean suddenly pull away. Cas shifted at that, acting almost like a cat in the morning. He stretched a bit before looking over at Dean and rubbing his eyes. Dean mumbled something about taking a shower and basically bolted from the room. Luckily he didn't run into any of his family members on the way to the bathroom. He stripped down, hopped into the shower, and looked down at himself.

"Shit," he muttered quietly. He couldn't be sure that Cas hadn't noticed his half aroused dick pressing into him as they were sleeping. He couldn't really pass that off as platonic. He continued to curse to himself, willing it to go away. He even made the water extra cold.

Nothing seemed to help, so he took care of it. As he did, he wasn't thinking enough to restrict his thoughts, so they drifted to Cas. Of course. When he came to the thought of his best friend, he started to feel a little guilty. Usually, he needed porn or something to get the job done, but Cas had been more than enough. It was actually one of the best orgasms he'd ever had on his own. This was getting less and less platonic.

His guilt grew the more he thought about it while actually taking a shower. When he eventually went back to the room, only wearing a towel, he was worried. If Cas knew what had happened, he'd probably be disgusted. He'd probably call someone and get a ride home. Maybe he was already gone.

Instead of leaving, Cas was changing. And Dean walked in on him while he was putting on underwear. Cas pulled on his boxers at the speed of light when the door opened. His eyes were wide, and he looked like a deer in headlights.

"Cas, I'm so sorry," he started, but Cas quickly pulled him inside and closed the door behind him.

"We're pretending that we've seen each other naked before, remember? Don't need your brother hearing you apologize," he said quietly, but his face was still red.

Dean nodded slightly. Cas held onto his arm for a moment longer before letting go, and Dean ignored how weird it was that he held him for so long. Dean grabbed his clothes and went into the opposite corner.

"I'll get dressed over here," he said.

"I'm actually going to go shower," Cas said and headed to the door. Dean momentarily panicked, trying to remember if he thoroughly cleaned the shower. He didn't need Cas to find any evidence of what he had done. It didn't matter if Dean protested anyway because Cas was the one who was bolting out of the room now.

Dean went upstairs to make breakfast while Cas showered. He really didn't need any more alone time with the guy; he wasn't sure what he would do. His brother came up shortly after and took Dean's coffee mug.

"How'd you sleep?" Sam asked, smirking from behind Dean's mug.

Dean just shrugged casually and poured another cup. "Fine, I guess."

"Really? I thought I heard something. Maybe talking. I suppose it could've been Mom and Dad," Sam said nonchalantly. "It sounded like two guys, though. And it didn't really sound like talking."

"Sam, we didn't do anything. That would be weird. The walls aren't exactly the best here."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you cared about that? You've always had no shame when it came to that stuff."

Dean sighed. "People grow up, Sammy. And Cas isn't big on PDA. It's not a big deal."  
Sam narrowed his eyes at him, but he decided to not argue anymore. "What's for breakfast?"

"Egg, cheese, and bacon sandwiches on english muffins."

Sam's eyes lit up at that. "I'll go tell Mom and Dad. They're awake."

As Sam was heading to his parents' room, he ran into Cas. "Hey, man," he said with a smile. Cas looked shaken up over something. "Everything okay?"

Cas nodded and gave a weak smile. "Of course." He kept going towards the stairs, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Cas tensed up at that.

"I know you don't really know me yet, but you can talk to me. Especially if my brother did something. I'll beat him up for you if you want." Sam gave a smile, but his expression was serious.

Cas forced himself to look into Sam's eyes. "Thank you, Sam, but it's fine. I'm just not feeling too well. I think I've overworked myself these past few weeks."

Sam studied him for a moment, not really believing him, but he nodded. "Dean has coffee upstairs." He lowered his hand, and the two went on their separate ways.

Cas headed up the stairs, his stomach twisting at the thought of being alone with Dean again. It was getting hard to control himself. Waking up the way he had made him suspicious of Dean's feelings, too. It was probably just cold last night, and Dean probably had been dreaming about some random girl. Nothing he had to worry about.

Dean looked up when Cas came over. "Mornin'," he said and handed him a cup of coffee. Cas mumbled a thanks and sat at the bar. He watched Dean as he cooked, chewing on his lip nervously. "Sleep alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Cas said simply. "You?"

Dean nodded, and Cas noticed a bit of tension leave his shoulders. Cas knew exactly what Dean was prying about, but he figured lying would make things easier. That was the whole reason he was here in the first place.

The rest of the family came up the stairs not long after, and Cas was glad for their presence. It seemed that Dean was, too. Sam sat next to Cas, and the parents sat at the dining table with cups of coffee. Dean gave the first two sandwiches to his parents.

"Sorry, darling, but they made dinner," Dean said with a wink to Cas. The next one went to Cas, but Sam stole it and took a bite before Cas could try to get it back. He didn't really care, but Dean glared at Sam. "Play nice, Sammy, or I won't give you the extra bacon."

Sam pouted, and Cas couldn't help but smile. Dean stayed in the kitchen, leaning on the counter across from Cas as he ate.

"Hey, Dad, are we taking out the boat today?" Dean called.

"If the weather holds," John answered.

Dean grinned and looked at Cas. "You're going to love it." More accurately, Dean is going to love it because he'll get to see Cas shirtless again. Okay, maybe that's actually not a good thing...

Cas raised an eyebrow at him and rolled his eyes before finishing his breakfast. He got up to start cleaning up. Dean kept trying to get him to stop and just relax, and it ended up with Dean physically picking Castiel up and carrying him out of the kitchen.

"Stay," he said like Cas was a dog. Cas glared at him, but he didn't argue. Yet. He did bring the empty plates over to the sink. Once Dean was done eating, he started to clean up. Cas hopped in to help and ignored Dean's complaints.

Mary and John went outside to sit on the porch and drink their coffee, leaving the brothers and Castiel alone.

Sam had a mischievous look on his face. "Y'know, you guys act like you're still in that new love phase," he said while he dealt out cards.

Cas swallowed nervously and shrugged, focusing on the cards. "This is our first vacation together. Maybe it's that," he said calmly. Dean was still in the kitchen, planning out what have for lunch.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I don't believe that you guys have been dating for six months."

Cas glanced over into the kitchen, wishing Dean would get his ass over here and help him out. "Well, I...I don't really know what to tell you. That's just how we are, I guess."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Cas. "Tell you what. If I win this hand, you have to kiss Dean. That shouldn't be a problem because you guys are dating, right? I'm sure you've kissed at least once within six months. It would be weird if you refused. If you win, I'll give you $10."

Cas stared down at the backs of the cards on the table. "Okay," he said after a moment. It would be suspicious if he refused; Sam was forcing his hand. He was usually pretty good at cards, too. He picked them up.

"It can't be a little peck either. I want passion." He winked, and Cas swallowed. He kept his eyes glued to the cards.

When Castiel lost, of course, he felt like he was going to be sick. Maybe he had intentionally lost. He thought he had tried, but he remembered a silly mistake.

"Well, pucker up!" Sam said with a grin.

Cas swallowed and looked over at Dean, who was still in the kitchen. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He looked to Sam and tried to talk his way out of it, but Sam refused. Sam basically pulled him up and pushed him into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Cas," Dean said, barely glancing over. He had heard nothing of the game. "Do you like turkey sandwiches?"

Castiel's eyes were wide, causing Dean to frown and pause what he was doing. "Is Sam giving you trouble?"

Cas glanced out of the kitchen and over to Sam, who gave him a thumbs up. He swallowed, feeling his hands getting sweaty. This was already suspicious; he shouldn't be this stressed over kissing his boyfriend. He forced his eyes up to Dean's before they lowered to his lips.

"Cas?" Castiel saw Dean's lips move, but he couldn't hear over the rush of blood in his ears. He suddenly approached Dean, grabbed onto his face with both hands, and crashed their lips together. Cas forced his eyes to close, but Dean's just went wide. Cas pulled back slightly when Dean's lips were unmoving against his own.

"I lost a bet. Just go with it," he said in a low voice and kissed Dean again. This time, Dean let himself melt into it. They both got lost in the kiss, never wanting the moment to end.

After an uncomfortably long time for any bystander, Sam cleared his throat. "I thought you said he didn't like PDA," Sam interrupted, starting to laugh.

They pulled apart, both looking dazed. Dean pulled away, while Cas just stared at him, craving more.

"He gets too into it too easily," Dean covered, smirking at Sam. "That's why we avoid it. Kept getting kicked out of places." He winked at Sam, took Castiel's hand, and led him down the stairs.

Once they were safely locked inside of Dean's room, Cas started apologizing. "I didn't want to refuse because he'd be suspicious, and I-" Dean cut him off with a look.

"Cas, it's fine, really," Dean said and sat down on the bed. "You're, uh, you're a really good actor, though." He looked up at Cas, biting his lip slightly.

Castiel's eyes went to Dean's lips, and they widened slightly. "I think I need a little space," he said, his voice a little shaky. He hated how much he liked this, and he couldn't let Dean find out. He left before hearing Dean's answer.  



	5. Chapter 5

Dean spent some time alone before he headed back upstairs. Cas was hanging out with Sam and his parents, playing cards and listening to stories of Dean's childhood. He had told them that Dean was taking a nap, but Sam just assumed that Dean needed to "relieve himself" after their heated moment.

When he went over to them, Sam asked, "How was your 'nap', Dean?" He even used air quotes. Dean shot him a glare as he sat down.

"It was fine, thanks."

John looked to Mary for an explanation, but she was just as lost as he was.

"You're here just in time! I was about to tell our dear Castiel about the cowboy hat story!" Mary said with a grin.

Dean's face went red. "You wouldn't," he said, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You think too highly of me, dear," she said before turning to Cas. "When Dean was little, I think he was five, he used to love this cowboy hat that he had. He would insist on wearing it everywhere, even to church!"

"Mom, really, stop," Dean interrupted, trying to look angry but failing miserably. It was a funny story, but it was embarrassing. Especially because he still loved all of that old west stuff.

"Oh, shush," Mary said and swatted at his arm. "Anyways, I was making breakfast, and I thought Dean was in his chair, but somehow he had gotten out."

"Cas, you really don't want to hear this," Dean said, looking at him desperately. He even reached over to cover his ears as Mary spoke, but Cas held his arms off.

"Shh, I want to hear this," Cas said and looked over at Dean with a wide grin. Dean felt his heart skip a beat when he met those stupidly bright blue eyes again, and he forgot what they were fighting over.

"I heard the front door open. It couldn't have been John because he was at work, and Sam was way too little to be able to open it, so I ran out of the kitchen and out the open door to find Dean standing on the porch with a lasso in his hand, the cowboy hat on his head, and nothing else. He was yelling his head off about some imaginary loose bull. I wasn't sure whether I should take a picture or be mortified and drag him inside!" Mary laughed.

Dean was red and glaring at his mother, but he couldn't hold back a small laugh. Cas was still grinning and watching Dean.

"Thank you for that amazing story, Mary. I'm sure I won't forget it."

"If I didn't love you, I'd punch both of you," Dean said, directed at the two of them.

Sam shook his head slightly and laughed. "I'm pretty sure both of them would kick your ass."

Dean punched Sam's arm in response before standing up. "I'm going to pack lunch into the cooler. We should get on the boat soon."

John nodded and stood. "I'll go see if it needs gas." He left with Sam. Mary went downstairs to pack towels, sunscreen, and the floaties. Cas followed Dean into the kitchen.

Dean wasn't sure if he was too happy to be spending more alone time with Cas, but he was feeling better after spending time with the whole family. In order to ensure that he stayed comfortable, he took out a beer and popped it open. "Want one?"

Cas nodded, and Dean handed one over after opening it for him. "I know you probably would rather ignore what happened earlier..." Cas started.

Dean let out a sigh and took a long sip of his beer. "I'm sorry if it freaked you out, but we can just pretend it didn't happen. Sam shouldn't try anything like that again."

Cas nodded again, deciding to not respond to that. They packed the lunches and carried the cooler down the stairs.

"I'll go put this on the boat while you change into your bathing suit," Dean said and headed out the door. The cool water should help him clear his mind once they got into it.

They spent most of the day on the boat. Cas wore a shirt with his swim shorts, but Dean went shirtless. Cas insisted on making Dean put on sunscreen before he got skin cancer.

"Hey, not everybody has to be as pale as you," Dean grumbled, but he stopped fighting it when Cas decided to rub it in himself to make sure Dean was fully covered. He whispered something to Dean about trying to put on a show as he did, so Dean wouldn't be confused. He was too distracted with trying to control his reactions to find it weird that Cas wanted to rub his hands all over Dean's body.

Dean was on his third beer when they stopped to swim. Cas had spent most of the trip staring out at the water with Dean's arm slung loosely around his shoulders. They both tried to hide just how much they enjoyed the contact.

The second Castiel's shirt was off, Dean lost it. The beer was already making it difficult for him to focus, but that gorgeous chest made it so much harder. Dean returned the favor of rubbing sunscreen onto Cas before gripping him tight and pulling him overboard. Cas yelled out in protest, but Dean was too strong. When they resurfaced, Cas splashed Dean.

"The sunscreen is supposed to sit for ten minutes before I get into the water!" Cas said, but he was laughing.

Dean swam closer and circled his arm around Castiel's waist. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you'd rather be sitting on that boat alone," he said, his voice low.

Castiel's smile faltered, and he pulled away from Dean. "I'd rather sit on the boat for ten minutes now than have skin cancer in ten years!" Cas said, throwing a smile back on. He got back onto the boat, dried off, and reapplied the sunscreen.

"You at least could've let me put it on for you!" Dean called from the water. Sam swam over to him, and they started racing around the boat. Dean momentarily forgot about Cas until he was suddenly splashed. Cas had jumped in right behind Dean.

They spent the next couple of hours playing games in the water. Cas kept a respectable distance between him and Dean, and they all just acted like friends for a while. Cas didn't need Dean to do something stupid while he wasn't thinking and ruin everything. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas turned in early that night after dinner. Everything had gone alright, but Dean drank more as it grew later and got more touchy with each bottle. Cas tried to keep him under control, not wanting him to do anything he would later regret. Sam just found it amusing and kept egging him on. Once the parents disappeared, Sam stopped holding back.

"So Dean," Sam started, already laughing. "Who's the top?"

Castiel's face burned red, but Dean seemed unfazed. He studied Cas for a moment with a smirk, and Cas felt like Dean was undressing him with his eyes. "I am." Cas smacked Dean's arm and glared. "And I'd really like to climb onto him tonight." Of course, Dean wouldn't just let it go. That's when Cas had decided to turn in.

Sam tried to protest and apologize, but he wouldn't stop laughing. He had a lot to drink, too. Cas was definitely the soberest person there, and his patience was wearing thin.

He changed and climbed into the bed, hating how it smelled like Dean. He smelled like Dean. He hated how much he liked it. All he wanted was to smother himself with Dean, but that couldn't happen.

Cas was just starting to drift off when the door creaked open. He pretended to be asleep, not wanting to deal with a drunk Dean at the moment. There was rustling and shuffling around the room as Dean got ready for bed, and then he basically fell onto the other side. It jolted Cas more awake, and he let out a sigh. Dean would have to settle eventually.

Dean did settle. Well, he at least stopped moving so much when he wrapped himself around Cas.

"Dean," Cas said quietly, his voice tired. He knew Dean wouldn't want to be this close if he was sober.

"S'okay, darling, just relax," Dean mumbled and started to press kisses to Castiel's neck.

Cas felt himself melt into it for a split second, but he knew this was wrong. "Dean," Cas said with more force, trying to shift away. He was too far over on the bed to really get anywhere without simply standing up. Dean just continued working Castiel's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he murmured, his voice muffled by Castiel's skin. He started to suck on his neck, trying to leave a mark.

At that, Cas shoved Dean back. "Dean, stop," he said, looking over his shoulder at him. He was hoping he would just give it up and fall asleep. If only he was that lucky.

"How can I with you laying in my bed looking like that? The hair, the eyes...you're gorgeous, darling," Dean said as he surged forward to move on top of Cas, but he shoved him off and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Dean, what the hell?" Cas said, raising his voice.

"Hey, is everything okay in there?" Sam asked through the door. Shit.

"We're fine, Sam, Dean is just drunk," Cas called back. He got completely out of the bed now and pulled out the sleeping bag. There was no way he'd be sleeping with Dean tonight. Dean protested, but Cas just threw the sleeping bag at him and got back into the bed. By some miracle, Dean didn't bother Cas again until the morning.

Bother was a little harsh, but it was Dean's own fault that he woke up the next day hungover. Cas woke up to Dean cursing from the floor about his head. In response, Cas just threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

The rest of the day went smoothly enough. Dean cured his hangover with a beer and ignored his family's comments about it. Throughout the day, Cas could swear he kept catching Dean staring at him. It was honestly starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He felt exposed. The weather was bad, so they spent most of the day playing cards, talking, and watching old movies.

Cas tried to avoid the couch, mostly because Dean was sitting on it. Sam forced his hand when he abandoned him at the table to go join Dean and watch movies. Sam specifically left a spot next to Dean for Cas.

Reluctantly, Castiel went over and plopped down next to Dean. Mary and John were downstairs. Frankenstein was on the tv now.

"Have you seen this before?" Dean asked as he slung his arm around Castiel's shoulders. Great.

"Nope," he said simply, keeping his eyes forward. He could feel Dean's eyes burning into his skin, but he wouldn't let himself fall for that trap.

"Really? Never? You've at least seen Ghostbusters though, right? Those are basically my favorite movies."

Cas just shook his head, still trying to avoid looking at Dean. He couldn't really resist when Dean yelled, "What? That's ridiculous!"

"Wow, I'm surprised you haven't educated him yet," Sam piped in with a grin.

"Cas, I can't believe this. You are going to watch all of them right now or so help me God. You aren't allowed to leave this couch for the next six hours."

"What if I have to pee?" Cas asked, unable to hold back the smile that crept onto his face.

"I'll grab a cup," Dean said, his expression deadly serious. Cas raised an eyebrow at him, but he just looked back to the movie.

And that's how he ended up snuggled up under Dean's arm for six hours straight, watching movies with horrible CGI. He hated how annoyingly endearing it was when Dean quoted the entirety of each movie.

He started to drift off multiple times, but Dean would almost immediately shake him awake. It was like Dean was watching him. He might've been, but Cas refused to look at him despite how badly he wanted to see the excitement on his face each time Sam put in a new movie.

After the last movie ended, Dean let Cas fall asleep. He was barely holding on at the end there, even though it was only 7 p.m. His head fell into Dean's lap, where it stayed until dinner was ready. Dean gently shook him awake, smiling faintly.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Dinner is ready," he said softly. Cas made a small noise of protest and flipped over so his face was facing Dean's stomach now. His eyes shot open when he realized where his head was, and he quickly got up. Dean raised an eyebrow, but he didn't comment. Cas just looked over to the kitchen, his vision still sleep blurred and his hair sticking up from when Dean had started messing with it.

After dinner and after John and Mary turned in, Sam made it his mission to convince Cas to drink. He was honestly just too tired to protest for very long. He did convince the brothers to move the festivities outside, so he could look up at the stars.

The night was clear and the air was crisp after a day of rain.

"Hey, Dean," Cas said as he lay down on a towel next to the fire. "Would you do me a favor? Can you go turn off all the lights in the house?"

Dean smirked faintly in the dark. "What do I get in return?"

"A blowjob," Cas replied flatly. Sam choked on his beer, and Dean got up faster than ever before. Once the lights were off, the stars were much easier to spot. He thought he could even see the Milky Way.

Dean sat down next to where Cas was laying. He looked up at the stars. "I could never see the constellations," he said quietly.

Cas looked over at him, just watching his expression for a moment. "I could show you."

Dean frowned a bit in thought before laying down next to Cas. "Teach away."

Castiel rolled his eyes a bit, but he was more than happy to start pointing out constellations. Dean pressed his face close to Castiel's so he could see exactly where he was pointing. It made Cas feel warm, even in the cool night.

After a while, Sam decided to turn in for the night. Dean had given up on finding constellations, choosing instead to just stare at Cas while he talked. It took Cas a minute or two to realize that Dean was no longer listening. He looked over at him, intending on scolding him for his bad listening skills, but his breath caught in his throat when he suddenly realized how close they were.

"Dean," Cas breathed, staring into his eyes. Dean stared back with an intensity that made Cas feel like his insides were melting. He felt a gravitational pull towards Dean's lips, which was ridiculous. Lips can't have a gravitational pull. Despite it being physically impossible, he still found himself leaning in and closing the space between them.

At first, the kiss was tender and sweet. Things quickly got heated, and it didn't take very long for Dean to end up on top of Cas, grinding down into him. Cas moaned quietly into Dean's mouth, their kisses more sloppy and rushed now. There was way too much tongue, but it was perfect. Dean pulled away from his mouth to start kissing along Castiel's jaw and down his neck. He sucked a few marks there, grinning mischievously when Cas gave a light protest. His protests died quickly, replaced by soft moans. It was music to Dean's ears.

They went like that for a while until Cas shoved him off and flipped them over. Dean grinned up at him, and Cas took a moment to just look at him in the moonlight. "You're gorgeous," he breathed and bent down to kiss him again. Things started to slow down after that, both tired from the late hour. Cas left a mark on Dean's shoulder, right on a cluster of freckles. He rolled off of Dean, not completely sated but calm now.

Dean didn't seem to be done with him, though. He stood and pulled Cas up before picking him up. Cas raised an eyebrow, but he wrapped his limbs around Dean's body. Dean pressed kisses into Castiel's neck and shoulders as he carried them to their room. He tossed him onto the bed once the door was closed behind them and climbed up between Castiel's legs.

"I don't know why I waited so long to do this," Dean murmured and focused on his lips again. The pair eventually fell asleep with Dean still on top of Castiel. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas was the first one to wake up the next morning. At first, he just thought the weight on top of him was extra blankets, so he started to stretch out. He quickly realized exactly what was on top of him, and he froze. Dean's eyes started to flutter open, which didn't leave much time for Cas to think. Dean let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer to Cas, seeking his warmth. A beat passed before his eyes snapped open, and leaned back to look at Castiel's face with wide eyes.

"Why am I on top of you?" Dean blurted out, his mind still foggy with sleep to pull back the memories. He quickly got off, only to fall onto the floor. He cursed and jumped back up.

"Dean, I-" Cas started, but Dean shook his head.

"Cas, just don't," he said. He grabbed some clothes and headed out of the room before Cas could protest. He almost seemed like he was angry with Cas, but he didn't see why. It's not like Dean wasn't a willing participant. Cas started to feel uptight just thinking that Dean would be mad at him. It wasn't fair, and Cas wasn't going to take it.

He got out of the bed, only to immediately collapse. His limbs were all asleep because he had a little under 200 lbs of Dean laying on him all night. He muttered to himself in annoyance and shook his limbs out. It didn't take long for him to be able to get up. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the shower.

Dean was upstairs drinking coffee with a bit of whiskey slipped into it. He was really great at dealing with things. He made breakfast, more to distract himself than anything. He was still wearing the same clothes, and he knew that would bring up questions. There was no way he was going back down to that room while Cas was still in there. He wasn't sure what he would do. Probably confess the undying love for Cas that he had recently discovered but definitely felt for a long time. That certainly wouldn't scare him off.

Mary came up next. "Dean, sweetie, why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" she asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Dean glanced over at her, but he pretended to focus on breakfast. "Cas is cranky when he's hungover, so I didn't want to wake him up while I changed. I'll go get dressed soon."

"And shower, too. You smell like alcohol."

"Thanks, Mom," Dean said and rolled his eyes.

The rest of the family came upstairs before Cas did. Sam kept making jokes about how Dean hadn't let him sleep, so now he was sleeping in. Dean served breakfast without Cas, but Mary didn't let it slide.

"Why don't you go get him, dear? I'm sure he'd hate to miss breakfast," she said, giving him a look that told him not to argue.

Dean sighed and gave in, going down the stairs. He went to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Cas? Breakfast is ready," he said. There was no answer. "Cas?" After another period of silence, he opened the door.

Cas was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. He had earbuds in and was reading a book. He looked up when he saw the door opening.

"Really, Cas?" He raised an eyebrow, and Cas took out the earbuds.

"What, Dean?" He looked mostly calm, but he was still annoyed that Dean felt that he could be mad at Cas.

"Come eat breakfast," Dean said and promptly walked out of the room.

When Dean came back up alone, Mary raised an eyebrow. He just shook his head slightly, and she didn't push. "Your father and I are heading into town for a while. You're all welcome to come if you'd like," she said.

Sam glanced at Dean before saying, "I'll go."

Dean shook his head. "I'm going to stay behind." He doubted Cas would want to go, and he didn't want to leave him here alone. Even if they weren't on good terms.

The other Winchesters had already eaten, so they went downstairs to get ready to leave. Dean ate and cleaned up, leaving out a plate for Cas.

Cas came up a while later. Mary and John were out in the car, Dean was outside, and Sam was grabbing a drink in the kitchen. Cas went over to the plate of food and sat down.

"Hey, Cas. Is everything okay with you and-" Sam stopped when he looked at him, his eyes glued to his neck. Cas frowned and looked down.

"What?"

"Someone had fun last night," Sam said and grinned.

Castiel's eyes widened a bit, and his face tinted red. He remembered Dean sucking on his neck, but he didn't think there were any marks. He hadn't even looked in a mirror today...

"So what's going on with you two? Dean has been weird all morning, and you've been hiding downstairs," Sam said, getting serious again.

Cas shrugged slightly and focused on the food in front of him. He was going to kill Dean. "I don't hold my alcohol well, and I was feeling sick earlier," he lied.

Sam nodded slowly, watching him carefully. "Just remember that I'll knock some sense into him if you want. All you have to do is ask."

Cas gave a smile. "Thank you, Sam, but we're fine."

Sam shrugged slightly. "Suit yourself. We're all going into town, so it'll just be you and Dean for a few hours. Don't have sex on my bed." Sam winked and left.

Cas stayed upstairs for close to an hour before he finally decided to go find Dean. Dean was down on the dock with his feet in the water and a beer in his hand. He didn't look when he heard Cas coming closer. Cas sat down next to him, thinking.

"Hello, Dean," he said, not really sure of what he should do.

Dean grunted in response, but he just continued staring out at the water.

"Dean, we should talk about what happened last night," he said, even if that's the last thing he wanted to do.

"What's there to talk about? We were drunk," Dean said, his voice rough.

Cas looked at him, annoyance building in him. "You don't just try to get into someone's pants every single time you're drunk and get away with it. I deserve an explanation."

"What do you want me to say, Cas? Suddenly I'm seeing you differently, and I stop holding myself back when I drink."

"Dean, you don't have to hold yourself back. Just tell me what's going on instead of one minute wanting to fuck me and the next refusing to talk to me."

Dean finally looked over at him, his eyes burning into Castiel's. Cas stood his ground, refusing to back down. "Which one do you prefer?" Dean asked, his voice low after a beat of silence.

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't...what do you mean?" It was getting hard to think, especially when Dean talked in that voice.

"Would you prefer that I want to fuck you or refuse to talk to you?" He leaned in closer, his eyes flicking down to pink lips.

"Dean..." Castiel said, talking with more air in his voice. He tore his eyes away to look at the bottle Dean had set aside. "How many of those have you had?" He didn't need Dean coming onto him again only because he was drunk.

"Only one. I'm just not holding myself back anymore. You didn't answer my question."

When Cas met his eyes again, he felt trapped under the intense gaze. Were his pupils wider? They looked wider. His lips parted to speak, but no sound came out.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Dean asked, his eyes sticking to Castiel's lips now.

He licked his lips subconsciously. Wow, when did his mouth get so dry? "Dean..."

Dean smirked and looked back up at Cas' eyes. "Y'know, your lips look even prettier when they're forming my name."

Castiel's eyes went a little wide, and he could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. Dean leaned in closer, almost closing the space between them.

"You okay with this?" he whispered, looking into Castiel's eyes. Their lips brushed together when Dean spoke, and Cas swore he felt sparks. Cas felt like he was about to pass out. Probably because all the blood drained from his head to go down.

Cas felt himself nod after a moment, but he didn't remember telling himself to do it. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's, and Cas just about lost it. They had kissed before, but this felt different. It felt real. They both wanted it, and they both were thinking clearly. Well, Cas couldn't think anymore, but he at least knew that he wanted this.

Dean's hand ended up in Castiel's hair, and Cas cupped Dean's face. When Dean pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips, Cas let his mouth fall open with a soft sigh. Things started to escalate from there. Dean pulled Castiel's hair, and he couldn't help but moan into Dean's mouth at the feeling.

When Dean pulled back slightly to catch his breath, Cas let out a small, needy whimper. "I think you still owe me a blowjob," Dean said, his voice even lower than before. Cas opened his eyes to find Dean staring at his now swollen lips.

"That could be arranged... Just not out here," Cas said breathlessly and bit his lip.

"God, I hate how hot you are," Dean breathed as he stood, pulling Cas up with him. He grabbed his hand and practically dragged Cas back inside. He didn't slow down until they were in their room with the door shut behind them, even if everyone else was gone. Dean shoved Cas back against the door roughly, pulling another noise from Cas.

Dean pressed himself against Cas and kissed him again. He slotted his thigh between Castiel's, causing the smaller man to push against him needily.

"Dean," Cas moaned out as Dean rolled his hips against Cas. He grabbed the leg that was outside of his own and hiked it up. Cas curled it around Dean, pressing them more firmly together. Dean's hand slid up underneath Castiel's shirt, and he gripped his side so tight that it hurt in the best way possible.

They stayed like that for a while, bodies rolling and desperately seeking more. Eventually, Cas shoved Dean back with a smirk on his face. "Ready to cash in?"

Dean immediately moved in again in response, but Cas spun them around so Dean was pressed up against the door.

"My turn," he murmured into Dean's ear before lightly nipping his earlobe. He kissed down Dean's neck as his hands explored under his shirt. "Mind taking this off?" he asked when he reached the base of his neck. He moved back to give Dean room, and he immediately pulled it off and tossed it aside. Castiel's eyes soaked in the sight before him with a hungry look. He pressed his hands against Dean's chest, feeling the firm muscle. "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, darling," Dean said and reached up, pulling Cas close again so he could kiss him. They kissed for a bit before Cas started trailing down Dean's body again. He kissed his way down to a nipple and pressed a gentle kiss there. His eyes flickered up to Dean's, who watched him with a heated look. Cas darted his tongue out over the nipple, and Dean squirmed in response. He sucked gently on it before moving to the other. He gave it the same treatment before kissing down Dean's stomach.

"Abs? Really? This is ridiculous," Cas commented, going to his knees now.

Dean couldn't think enough to come up with an answer. All he could do was watch and thread his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Cas bit his lip for a moment before leaning in and unbuttoning Dean's pants with his teeth. Dean's hand tightened its hold on Castiel's hair, drawing a soft moan from him. His eyes flickered up to Dean's face as he slowly lowered the zipper. His hands moved to Dean's hips and grabbed onto the fabric of his pants before slowly pulling down. Now it was just Dean's boxers in the way. He stared ahead now, hearing his heart in his ears. It's not like this was his first time sucking a dick, but he was nervous. He wanted it to be perfect, and he knew Dean had a lot of experience. He wanted to be perfect for Dean. He reached up and rubbed Dean through his underwear, looking up at him again. Dean was watching him as if his life depended on it.

"Someone's excited," Cas teased lowly and gripped him tighter. Dean's hips bucked forward a bit, seeking more.

Dean only made a quiet sound in response. Cas maintained eye contact as he started to pull his underwear down. He looked in front of him once the underwear was out of the way and licked his lips. Dean wasn't huge, but he was above average. Cas wasn't sure if he'd be able to fit it all in his mouth. Or his ass if it came to that.

He wrapped his hand around the base and licked up the side before starting to lightly suck on the tip. He moaned around him at the taste of his precum. It didn't take long before Cas was putting a lot effort into it. Dean just watched and quietly moaned out praises when he particularly liked something.

Cas grabbed onto Dean's hips and started working him in as far as it would go. He swallowed around most of the length, but Dean seemed to really like that because he couldn't stop his hips from bucking forward and forcing the rest of himself down Castiel's throat. His eyes went a little wide in surprise, but he was able to quickly adjust. Dean started to apologize and pull back, but Cas squeezed his hips and kept him in all the way.

When he swallowed around him again, Dean moaned louder than before. "Cas, fuck, keep doing that. It feels so good." Cas kept swallowing around him, moaning when Dean started to shallowly thrust into his mouth. "Fuck, Cas, I'm so close," Dean whimpered, moving faster. Cas just kept swallowing and let Dean use his mouth. He came not long after, shooting down Castiel's throat. He moaned around Dean, swallowing it all down. Dean held Cas pressed tightly against him, his fingers tightly gripping tufts of hair so he was as deep as possible.

After Dean finished, Cas carefully pulled away. He pressed a few gentle kisses to the softening cock, pulling another soft noise from Dean.

"I'm gonna need a minute," Dean said breathlessly and started sliding to the ground. Cas laughed and dragged him over to the bed. Dean pulled his underwear back up on the way there.

"Just lay down and relax," Cas said, his voice sounding ripped up. His lips were even more swollen than before, and Dean pulled him down with him on the bed to lazily kiss him. He liked how he could taste himself on Castiel's mouth as they kissed.

Cas didn't mind just cuddling for a bit. He could wait to be taken care of. He rested his head on Dean's chest and let out a soft sigh.

"Don't you worry your pretty head, Cas. I'll take care of you soon enough. I just need to catch my breath," Dean murmured and kissed the top of his head.

"Dean, you don't have to. I'm fine with just laying here," Cas murmured, his eyes sliding shut as he traced lazy patterns on Dean's bare chest. He felt weird being fully clothed still.

"I know, but I want to. I really want to." With that, he gently rolled over so he was on top of Cas. "Did you know that you're irresistible?"

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you talking about yourself again?" He grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed him. He trailed kisses down his jaw and over to his ear. "You know, I've been thinking about this for a while," he murmured, his lips brushing against his ear. Cas squirmed at the sensation, biting his lip. "I'd really love to fuck you...if you'd let me. Would you let me, Cas?" He nipped at his earlobe.

"Of course, Dean," Cas said, his voice shaky. His toes were curling just from this.

"Have you ever had someone fuck you before? I promise I'll go easy on you this time if it's your first. If not, well...you told me not to hold back."

Cas gripped Dean's sides, going crazy with having Dean whisper in his ear. "No, but you don't have to hold back, Dean. I can take it," he said breathlessly.

"Mm, I'm just glad we're alone. Don't want you to have to hold back either. I have a feeling that you're going to be noisy."

Cas moaned softly when Dean started to suck a mark right under his ear.

"You have no idea what I've thought of doing to you..." He bit his neck, pulling another moan from Cas. "But once we get back, I'll take you to my place and show you. You won't be able to walk for weeks."

Cas squeezed his sides at that. "Dean..." he moaned. "Please." He didn't even know what he was begging for. He just needed Dean.

Dean moved back and pulled his shirt off. "You were talking about my body? You have abs, too, dummy," he said before quickly leaning down to touch as much as he could. "You have such an amazing body, Cas."

Dean took his time praising Castiel's body before he wrapped his lips around Castiel's cock. Cas thought he was losing it during the blowjob, but he was pretty sure he would start crying from overstimulation once Dean got a finger inside of him. Cas didn't think to question the fact that Dean had condoms and lube on him now, but he would later.

Cas was sure he was going to die from pleasure when Dean lined himself up to Castiel's hole. Dean took a moment before he pushed in, though.

"Cas, you with me?" he asked, his voice rough from their activities but gentle in tone. Cas blinked, and his eyes focused on Dean's. He hadn't realized that he had started to space out.

"Am I dead?" Cas said, cracking a smile.

"Probably," Dean said and smiled back. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You ready?" He looked Cas in the eye again, and he knew Dean was giving him a chance to back out without any protest.

Cas nodded and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Okay," Dean said, his voice a little shaky. Much less confident than before. He looked down and carefully started to push in at a snail's pace. Cas immediately started to clench up, his body upset with the intrusion. "Cas, you have to relax. I'll stop if you want me to."

Cas shook his head slightly and took a deep breath in. Dean started to slowly move in again after a moment. This time, Cas managed to stay relaxed. It stung, but it wasn't horrible. Dean stopped once he was fully inside, his forehead beaded with sweat.

"Fuck, Cas, this is the tightest thing I've ever been in. I'm pretty sure if you just clenched around me once, I'd be done." He tried to laugh, but it was more like a moan than anything.

Cas was still letting his body adjust. He could barely breathe because it was so intense. Dean waited until Cas gave him the go-ahead to start moving again. He started with slow, shallow thrusts before it started to get easier. It was still so amazingly tight, but he was able to move easily enough.

Cas couldn't stop moaning once Dean started moving. It was a mix between random sounds, Dean's name, curses, and something that sounded like another language. Dean had no idea what other languages Cas would know, but it was hot.

Dean shifted around a bit, changing up his angle. He went on his knees and pulled Castiel's legs up around his waist. When he thrust back in, Cas went dead silent. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open, but nothing came out. Dean hesitated, used to Cas always making some sort of noise.

"Don't stop," Cas practically begged after taking a moment to recover, glaring at Dean like he was killing him by staying still. He started thrusting again, faster now. Cas stayed silent, his eyes rolling up into his head. His body clenched rhythmically, showing off his muscles. Dean reached between them and started stroking Cas in time with his thrusts. Cas looked like he was going to pass out from the pleasure, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Cas stayed dead silent for a while until he started mumbling. "I'm so close, oh my god, Dean, Jesus, Dean." He rambled things that Dean couldn't make out, his volume quickly increasing until he screamed out Dean's name in a wrecked voice and came in Dean's hand.

Dean came just after from Cas clenching so tightly around him. He basically collapsed onto Cas, who now had a couple of tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. He stayed inside of him for a bit, unable to move. Exhaustion hit him like a truck.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked softly when he looked up at him.

He nodded and reached up to rub his face. "That was intense," he murmured, his eyes sliding shut.

"I'm going to pull out," Dean said and slowly moved. It pulled one last soft sound from Cas. "I'll grab some towels for us." He left the room.

Cas didn't move, his limbs feeling like jelly. A small smile found its way onto his lips as he lay there. Dean came back after cleaning himself up in the bathroom. He pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips before handing him the towel.

Cas mumbled a thanks and started to clean himself up.

"Do you need anything? Water maybe?" Dean asked softly.

Cas laughed lightly. "You don't have to take care of me, Dean."

"But I want to," Dean said and kissed him again. "So, water?" 


	8. Chapter 8

The pair spent the next few hours cuddled up together in bed, eating pie. They talked about random things, made out once or twice, and just enjoyed each other. Sam called to let them know that they were heading back. They had at least another half hour alone.

"So, now we're actually together, but your family will believe that we've been together six months longer than we actually have," Cas observed as they got dressed.

Dean was silent for a moment, thinking. "Guess you're right. Maybe I'll tell them, but I think I'll wait until we're a few hours away. My mom might smack me." He grinned and wrapped his arms around Castiel's bare torso. "I wish we could stay like this all day." He pressed gentle kisses across his shoulders.

Cas hummed in agreement, but he gently pushed Dean away. "I would love that, but right now we need to get ready for your family to come back."

"We'll just have to sneak down to the boat tonight," Dean said and grinned again.

Cas rolled his eyes and slowly climbed out of the bed. He felt a little sore from their activities. "I'm going to shower. Would you like to join?" he asked with a hint of a smirk on his face. Dean nodded eagerly and followed him to the bathroom.

They spent a little longer than planned in the shower. Things were starting to get really heated between them again when there was a sharp knock at the bathroom door.

"Stop touching each other and get out here so we can all eat lunch," Sam said through the door.

Cas jumped away from Dean, but Dean just smirked and looped his arms tightly around the smaller man's frame. "Give us a couple more minutes, we're almost done!" Dean called back before sucking yet another mark onto Castiel's neck.

Sam grumbled something about them being gross before walking away.

There was no way Cas would be able to hide all of these marks from Dean's family. It wouldn't be too bad unless they went swimming. Then they'd see the ones Dean had planted on his hips. Not exactly something he wanted them all seeing. He found Dean's obsession with marking him up humorous. He almost laughed when Dean murmured, "Mine," into his neck after leaving a mark, but it came out as a quiet moan instead.

Ten minutes later, Dean stood from his knees and turned off the water with a smirk dancing across his lips. Cas was pretty sure his own knees were about to give out. As they were stepping out of the shower, Cas did almost fall, but Dean was quick to catch him.

"Damn, was it really that good?" he teased with a light laugh.

Cas sent a glare his way and gave him a light shove before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He was praying no one would be in the hallway as he opened the door, but of course, he couldn't be so lucky. At least it was only Sam. Cas made Dean go first, hoping to hide some of the marks by walking behind him. Sam still noticed and grinned, but he didn't say anything.

They made it back to the safety of their room, and Dean was already looking at him hungrily again. He looped his arms around Cas and kissed him softly. Cas pulled back after one kiss, a smile playing on his lips.

"We need to act like adults, Dean. We can't just keep making out all day," he said, but he was letting himself get lost in those sparkling green eyes.

Dean made a sound in protest, pulling Cas flush against him. "I'd much rather just stay in this room with you," he murmured and started pressing kisses to his neck once more.

Cas groaned and gently pushed Dean away. "I'm serious. We need to go upstairs."

Dean pouted, but he pulled away. He walked over to his clothes and got dressed, Cas following suit.

When they finally managed to get up the stairs, lunch was already served. Cas felt his chest burn with embarrassment, knowing there were a couple marks on his neck that the rest of Dean's family were bound to notice.

"Looks like you finally got over yourselves," Sam commented, mouth full.

Dean smacked his arm as he walked by to grab his plate. "You're just jealous."

The meal was spent mostly in silence, mouths to busy working on the food to talk. It had started to rain, so the day was spent lazing around, watching movies and cuddling in bed for the new couple. It was their last night at the house, and they spent it curled up together under the covers until the sun came up.

When they got up, breakfast was already made and waiting. Mary gave Cas a few pictures of young Dean to keep, ignoring Dean's complaints. The goodbyes were squeezy hugs and promises to see each other soon, and then the happy couple were on their way home. Cas worried that their dynamic might change once they got back, but Dean calling his parents to tell them the truth once they were sufficiently far away made things seem more real.

Once they were home, things went back to normal. Cas had a job to focus on, as did Dean. When they managed to find stolen moments to spend with each other was when everything was different. Turns out Dean is a cheesy romantic, planning out date nights and big romantic gestures.

When they finally hit six months, they move into a bigger apartment together. The following year, Dean proposes on the end of the dock at sundown while they're at the family lake house. He then proceeds to shove Cas into the water below, and Cas yells at him for risking him losing the ring after only just getting it. They spend their honeymoon alone at the lake house, recreating old memories. 


End file.
